A silly Sonic story
by WayCool64
Summary: Tails steals Sonic's shoes and Sonic becomes suspicious
1. Chapter 1

It all started when our hero, Sonic, woke up in the Green Hill Zone. It was the somethingth time it had happened. Feeling abundantly concerned, Sonic took a walk, thinking it would make him feel better (but as usual, it did not). Rather abruptly, he realized that his beloved shoes was missing! Immediately he called his friend, Tails. Sonic had known Tails for (plus or minus) 20 years, the majority of which were enchanting ones. Tails was unique. He was congenial though sometimes a little... annoying. Sonic called him anyway, for the situation was urgent.

Tails picked up to a very angry Sonic. Tails calmly assured him that most kittens turn red before mating, yet puppies usually indiscriminately grimace *after* mating. He had no idea what that meant; he was only concerned with distracting Sonic. Why was Tails trying to distract Sonic? Because he had snuck out from Sonic's with the shoes only seven days prior. It was a curious little shoes... how could he resist?

It didn't take long before Sonic got back to the subject at hand: his shoes. Tails sighed. Relunctantly, Tails invited him over, assuring him they'd find the shoes. Sonic grabbed his hibachi and disembarked immediately. After hanging up the phone, Tails realized that he was in trouble. He had to find a place to hide the shoes and he had to do it fearlessly. He figured that if Sonic ran, he had take at least nine minutes before Sonic would get there. But if he took the Tornado? Then Tails would be exceedingly screwed.

Before he could come up with any reasonable ideas, Tails was interrupted by ten stupid badniks that were lured by his shoes. Tails panicked; 'Not again', he thought. Feeling puzzled, he carefully reached for his oven mitt and deftly grabbed every last one of them. Apparently this was an adequate deterrent-the discouraged critters began to scurry back toward the pumpkin patch, squealing with discontent. He exhaled with relief. That's when he heard the Tornado rolling up. It was Sonic.


	2. Chapter 2

As he pulled up, he felt a sense of urgency. He had had to make an unscheduled stop somewhere to pick up a 12-pack of chili dogs, so he knew he was running late. With a careful leap, Sonic was out of the plane and went scandalously jaunting toward Tails's front door. Meanwhile inside, Tails was panicking. Not thinking, he tossed the shoes into a box of mittens and then slid the box behind his grandfather clock. Tails was concerned but at least the shoes was concealed. The doorbell rang.

'Come in,' Tails exotically purred. With a skillful push, Sonic opened the door. 'Sorry for being late, but I was being chased by some annoying fiend in a Daewoo,' he lied. 'It's fine,' Tails assured him. Sonic took a seat vaguely close to where Tails had hidden the shoes. Tails turned red trying unsuccessfully to hide his nervousness. 'Uhh, can I get you anything?' he blurted. But Sonic was distracted. Out of nowhere, Tails noticed a stupid look on Sonic's face. Sonic slowly opened his mouth to speak.

'...What's that smell?'

Tails felt a stabbing pain in his abdomen when Sonic asked this. In a moment of disbelief, he realized that he had hidden the shoes right by his oscillating fan. 'Wh-what? I don't smell anything..!' A lie. A selfish look started to form on Sonic's face. He turned to notice a box that seemed clearly out of place. 'Th-th-those are just my grandma's mittens from when she used to have pet marmots. She, uh...dropped 'em by here earlier'. Sonic nodded with fake acknowledgement...then, before Tails could react, Sonic deftly lunged toward the box and opened it. The shoes was plainly in view.

Sonic stared at Tails for what must've been eleven nanoseconds. All of a sudden, Tails groped charismatically in Sonic's direction, clearly desperate. Sonic grabbed the shoes and bolted for the door. It was locked. Tails let out a eccentric chuckle. 'If only you hadn't been so protective of that thing, none of this would have happened, Sonic,' he rebuked. Tails always had been a little oafish, so Sonic knew that reconciliation was not an option; he needed to escape before Tails did something crazy, like... start chucking pencils at him or something. Rather abruptly, he gripped his shoes tightly and made a dash toward the window, diving headlong through the glass panels.

Tails looked on, blankly. 'What the hell? That seemed excessive. The other door was open, you know.' Silence from Sonic. 'And to think, I varnished that window frame six days ago...it never ends!' Suddenly he felt a tinge of concern for Sonic. 'Oh. You ..okay?' Still silence. Tails walked over to the window and looked down. Sonic was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Just yonder, Sonic was struggling to make his way through the jungle behind Tails's place. Sonic had severely hurt himself during the window incident, and was starting to lose strength. Another pack of feral badniks suddenly appeared, having caught wind of the shoes. One by one they latched on to Sonic. Already weakened from his injury, Sonic yielded to the furry onslaught and collapsed. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was a buzzing horde of badniks running off with his shoes.

But then God came down with His clever smile and restored Sonic's shoes. Feeling concerned, God smote the badniks for their injustice. Then He got in His Daewoo and bolted away with the fortitude of 20 hamsters running from a big pack of marmots. Sonic danced with joy when he saw this. His shoes was safe. Sonic was contented. And so, everyone except Tails and a few ebola-toting puppies lived blissfully happy, forever after.


End file.
